Love and Betrayal
by Naughtycristy
Summary: Team 7 is finally back together, but what happens when a new mission, along with a new enemy comes to tear them apart? Again, Sakura is forced to choose between her duty, and her love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story at Fanfiction and I put a lot of work into it so I hope you enjoy! Oh and please review! Oh and just so you know there will be a few of my Original Characters, Sasuke is back from killing Itachi, and Orochimaru is still alive. Also Akatsuki is alive but there will barely be any interaction with them. And last but not least Asuma is still alive. So again, Enjoy!

* * *

"Mmm..mm..._" Need more sleep..._ "Mmn..mm_" What's that on my..._,"AHHHHHH!!"

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAAANNNN!"

"NARUTO NO BAKA! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO WAKE ME UP WHEN I'M SLEEPING!!"

"GOMEN! GOMEN! I won't do it again, but Sakura-Chan, this is IMPORTANT!!"

Sakura froze, "Well, what is it then?"

"Baa-Chan says that the Konoha Eleven(1) and their sensei's need to be there in her office right away!"

Sakura sighed ,"Ok, fine, I'll be there in a minute, just go first. I'm sure we won't be the last one's considering Kakashi-sensei is supposed to come."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Hehe, actually you are the last one, I was sent to bring you there."

"Oh shit!" Sakura jumped out the bed and quickly chose her clothes and rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Gomen! I was oversleeping, and Naruto came and-"

"Ie, it's ok, Sakura. You were overworking yourself at the Hospital yesterday."

"But-" Sakura was cutoff again, but by the look that Tsunade gave her. Sakura bowed her head, "Hai.."

"Haha, looks like she picked up your habit, Kakashi." Asuma laughed, Kurenai right beside him.

"Haha, looks like it." Kakashi also laughed, and walked over to his student and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Mou, Kakashi-sensei, I'm not a kid anymore!" Sakura pouted cutely, causing the whole room to break into a fit of laugher. "Hey! What is it today! Everyone's laughing at me!"

"Ne, Sakura-Chan maybe it's because your hair looks exactly like Sasuke-teme's!" Naruto pointed to Sasuke's 'chicken hair', making the prodigy frown. That ended in even more laughter.

Sakura immediately started to straiten out her short-length hair, a dark blush covering her cheeks. Sakura then finally looked up and around the room. There were all eleven Jounins, and even ANBU standing proudly. The Anbu were Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and all of Team 7.

Sakura smiled, Team 7 was finally back, after five long years, five years of chasing Sasuke, fighting Akatsuki, and Orochimaru, five long years till they were finally ..complete again. They've all grown up so much, the villagers could hardly recognize them. They all grown so strong, _I've grown strong.__And we all did it, together._ She looked to Naruto, the village's Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja, it took awhile for him to finally notice Hinata's feelings, but they were now engaged to be married, next year. The Hyuga clan, surprisingly didn't shun Naruto or anything, well, then again, he was already announced to be the Rokudaime next year, the same week he was to be married. She was so proud of Naruto. Also Sasuke had finally finished his goal in killing Itachi. _Maybe now he can live his life in peace._ She finally gotten over her love for the Uchiha, now she only saw him as a dear friend. _It wouldn't have worked out anyways._ Then she looked up to Kakashi. He decided to become Anbu again, saying that he needed to keep an eye on his students just in case their hormones got the better of them. _The perv, he just won't admit that he cares for us, he just doesn't want any of us de- no they were never going to, not until they all turned to grumpy old geezers._**Or until we Aren't virgins. **_Right- wait what? _**Until we get L-A-I-D, laid. **_No I mean, I thought you were gone? _**I'm You, idiot, if I were gone then You'd be gone too.**_ Sigh, whatever, oh and you just called yourself an idiot. _

"Alright, alright, now that Sakura fixed her hair, shall we move on?" Sakura looked up, when the laughter ended, everyone nodded their heads. Tsunade stood up,"As you know, since Orochimaru is no longer Otogakure's leader, they have offered a peace treaty to Konohagakure," Again, everyone nodded. "we decided to accept."

"What! But Hokage-Sama, isn't this a little too soon? What's gonna happen if they decide to stab our backs!?" "Ruff!" Akamaru barked in agreement to his master. The rest nodded.

Tsunade walked to the window and looked over the peaceful village, "Hai, but if we don't accept, Otogakure might declare war, and that's the last thing the village needs, to worry about a war we just might end up losing."

"Yes but Hokage-Sama, if accept and Otogakure betray us, then they would have a easy opportunity to attack us!" Lee reasoned.

Tsunade rubbed her temples and sighed, "Shikamaru, what do you think?" Everyone turned to Shikamaru.

"Teh, Troublesome," Sigh," I say we just say yes and keep an eye on them, since Orochimaru's gone, the Oto army is should be about one-forth of what it was before. Just don't give any important info to them. They don't know much about Konoha, we should keep it that way."

"But-but Baa-Chan! Can you really trust them after what they done?!" Naruto was confused, how could Tsunade just forgive them?!

"Like I've said, Orochimaru is no longer their leader. And the council has also agreed in accepting the offer, I trust that they've made the right choice. Now, moving on, it seems like Oto has sent a group of nin here to be trained. They will arrive at 7:00 tomorrow, I expect the whole Konoha Eleven to be there and welcome them."

"Teh, and by training they probably mean spying.." Kiba mumbled under his breath.

" I heard that Inuzuka," Tsunade glared at said Anbu nin, "You are all dismissed."

"Hai!"

* * *

Ok, so how is it so far? Any good? Well whether you think it sucks ass or love it, please review! Constructive criticism is encouraged!

(1) Later on, the old 'Rookie Nine' is then changed to 'Konoha Eleven' because when they had made the Rookie Nine, Gai decided to keep his team back to train some more. Then they were added to the group.

Ohayo-Informal way of saying good morning.

Gomen-Informal way of saying sorry.

Mou-To mourn.

Ie-No


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! 1 review! Ok, so heres the second chap to Love and Betrayal, enjoy!

Recap

* * *

"Like I've said, Orochimaru is no longer their leader. And the council has also agreed in accepting the offer, I trust that they've made the right choice. Now, moving on, it seems like Oto has sent a group of nin here to be trained. They will arrive at 7:00 tomorrow, I expect the whole Konoha Eleven to be there and welcome them." 

"Teh, and by training they probably mean spying.." Kiba mumbled under his breath.

" I heard that Inuzuka," Tsunade glared at said Anbu nin, "You are all dismissed."

"Hai!"

* * *

Sakura POV

After the meeting, everyone set off on their own paths home. But Ino decided to bring me over to one of her sleep overs, the ones we used to have when we were still little kids. We were walking to my house to get ready. She didn't talk much, and I knew why, both of us were thinking about what would happen tomorrow morning, and Otogakures's treaty.

"Hey Forehead, what do you think about all of this?" Ino broke the silence.

"About what?"

"You know, about accepting Oto's offer"

"Well, I'm not sure, but if Tsunade-shisou says it's ok, then I guess I'll believe her." I said, unsurely.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Umm, Ino," I was trying to think of something to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah?" Ino turned to me."

"Um,.what do you think about those nin who are coming?" Ino looked at me, questioningly,"uh, well Shisou said that they were coming to train, so who do you think will train them?"

Ino shrugged, "Probably one of our senseis, or one of the old geezers living around."

"Yeah, what do you think they'll be like?"

"You sure have a lot of questions today, Forehead. But I really don't care, as long as one of them are really hot!" We both looked at each other, and started laughing hysterically.

"Ino, my sto-o-mach hur-r-ts, haha"

"S-o-o does m-mine!"

* * *

"You all made it, good to know you learned your lesson, Sakura" Tsunade was standing by the gate, will all Konoha Eleven (including Sasuke) around her. Sakura blushed,"Kidding, Sakura, kidding" They both smiled. Everyone knew of Tsunade's adoration for her apprentice, Sakura was like a daughter to her. If anything were to happen to Sakura, it would be a great loss for all of Konoha.

At that moment, bells were heard, and the gates were opened. Three silhouettes were coming closer, along with the sound of the bells.

* * *

Ok, yeah it's a short chap, but I want to make some adjustments to my original characters. So please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, thanks for the reviews, and sorry this ones a little late, but here's chapter 3 of Love and Betrayal.

Oh and there's gonna be a lot of cussing, so WARNING.

Recap

* * *

At that moment, bells were heard, and the gates were opened. Three silhouettes were coming closer, along with the sound of the bells.

Sakura squinted,_ Can they walk any slower?! _As the figures got closer, she could see that there were two females and only one male.

"So, you've come." Tsunade looked directly at the middle figure, one of the females.

"Well, did we have a choice, _Hokage-sama_" Her voice was confident, she was taunting them.

Tsunade frowned, the last thing she needed was a bunch of brats walking in _her_ home, acting like they owned the place, and _expect_ that they could do anything they wanted. "Well," sigh, "Sakura will show you to the house you will be staying at, I have some paperwork that needs to be finished. All of Team 7, Hinata, and the three of you will meet me at my office by 9:00" She handed Sakura a piece of paper.

Sakura nodded "Hai, shisou."

"Fine, can we just go now?" It was the same girl. _Impatient _

Again, Sakura nodded. "Hai"

"All of you are dismissed." Tsunade left for her office, Shizune and TonTon following right behind.

Once everyone was gone, Sakura opened the paper to reveal a sloppy drawn map, with alcohol stains covering it. She sweat dropped, _She was drinking when she drew this?_**No wonder, you cant tell a thing from this! **The map was drawn by a red crayon, and from the Hokage Tower, there were X's leading to a big circle.

A tap on her shoulder caused her jump, "Ye-yeah?" She looked up and found herself nose to nose with a _very_ hot guy. He looked young, around her age, and had short, wild, dark,purple hair. He also had _the cutest_ brown eyes. Also, he wore a black vest that was currently unzipped all the way, _This guy has some nice abs! _**Hell yeah! He's fuckin HOT! Drool **Sakura was lost, staring at the beautifully sculpted abs of the man in front of her so she didn't notice the mischievous smile that spread over said person's face.

If it was possible, he leaned even _closer_ to her ear and huskily whispered,"Like what you see?"

At that Sakura flushed crimson,"I u-um I was j-just umm-" She stammered.

"Give her a break, Isamu, the girls redder than a tomato!" Sakura followed the voice to her right, behind 'Isamu'. "Don't worry, the bastard does this to every girl he sees." Sakura recognized the voice, it was the girl that was talking with Tsunade-shisou. She had neck-length, brown hair, that was put into a bun on top of her head. Her eyes were a light shade of brown, and she was wearing a short, red, mini-kimono. It ended at the beginning of her leg. She also had bandages wrapped around her leg, and carried a small fan. The fan had a bell attached to it, along with a razor sharp kunai.

"No, I don't, I only save it for the hot girls" Isamu said, while staring at Sakura. She blushed, again. Isamu turned to look at the other girl,"Why do you think I _don't_ do it to you?" He smiled. _He has a nice smile too!_** Hell yeah! He's perfect!**

"Why you,"The girl began stomping over to him,"dirty, lowlife, son of a bitch, asshole!" She was now face to face with him,"You despicable, motherfuckin, PRICK! You- mmm mnn mnmn!" The girl to her left was holding a long scarf over around the other female's mouth, effectively muffling the vulgar girl. Said vulgarism was reduced to a few 'mmnmmm mm!'s' "I apologize for my teammate's behavior, Sakura-san, perhaps we should go find the house quickly?"

_She's polite._** Translation:BORING! Let's go and get her and miss foul-mouth away so we can have fun with 'Isamu'! **_We have to get to Shisou's office at 9!_** Think of what we can do in an hour! naughty thoughts **Sakura flushed once more."R-right! T-this way!" Sakura picked up her pace, following the mediocre map. She looked towards the girl she had just spoken to, she had incredibly long, beautiful auburn hair. It ended around her calf, in fact. She had dark, brown orbs that were full of mystery, and wore identical clothing to 'miss foul-mouth', except the kimono was at least two inches shorter. It was also opened at the front to show her fully grown bosoms.**Damn I wish I had those.** She also wore a choker with a bell attached.

* * *

When they got to the house, Sakura's jaw dropped. _That's they're house?! It's double the size of mine! _

Isamu whistled "Haha! That Tsunade hooked us up! Ain't nothin' like this in Oto!" The house was four stories tall, it's interior design like any other traditional Japanese house, but the thing that really stood out was that one of the walls in the main room (living) was painted with tall mountains, a flowing river, and a breathtaking sunset .

Sakura walked over and lightly moved her fingers across the river. _It's so..real. _"Like it?" In the right corner of her eyes she could see Isamu, he had his left hand on top of her left shoulder, and put his other hand to rest on hers. She turned a little bit more to look at his captivating eyes.

"It's stunning," She breathed softly. "_Your stunning." _Sakura leaned into Isamu's strong chest, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and slowly started closing his eyes. Sakura followed and slowly stood up on her tippy-toes. She felt his hot breathe on her skin, she could hear her already rapid heartbeat picking up pace. _Just a little more.._

"Hello! We're still here you know! Why don't you two get a room!" Tora roared. The two immediately separated, and for the millionth time Sakura flushed, her entire face matching her hair. She looked down, in hopes of hiding the redness of her face. Isamu was doing the same, with a matching blush. "If you weren't busy eating each other's face off, then you'd notice that we're already late!"

"Oh Shit!"

* * *

So, a little romance between Isamu and Sakura! But don't worry, this fanfic is SasuSaku for sure! Well, unless you want me to change it. Also if anyone dislikes one of my OC's then just tell me, I'll try my best to fix it. So it's all up to you! Ja Ne!

Isamu- Courageous, Warrior

Tora- Tiger Hence, her strong personality.

Umeko- Patience

Team Suzu- Team 'Bell' They all have bells attached to their weapons/clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

What's up! Thanks for the reviews people, I love you all!

Recap

* * *

"It's stunning," She breathed softly. "_Your stunning." _Sakura leaned into Isamu's strong chest, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and slowly started closing his eyes. Sakura followed and slowly stood up on her tippy-toes. She felt his hot breathe on her skin, she could hear her already rapid heartbeat picking up pace. _Just a little more.._

"Hello! We're still here you know! Why don't you two get a room!" Tora roared. The two immediately separated, and for the millionth time Sakura flushed, her entire face matching her hair. She looked down, in hopes of hiding the redness of her face. Isamu was doing the same, with a matching blush. "If you weren't busy eating each other's face off, then you'd notice that we're already late!"

"Oh Shit!"

* * *

"Sakura, this has been your second time tardy, as punishment, you will be helping me with my paperwork later." Tsunade scolded her apprentice. 

"Hai." Sakura bowed her head in shame.

"Che, the only reason we're late is because _Miss Sakura-chan _and Isamu were too busy sucking face!" Tora hollered. That resulted in the same reaction as earlier. But of course the rest of team 7 was here this time...

"SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNN!!!!! YOU KISSED THAT ASSHOLE!!" Naruto pointed a finger at Isamu,"IF YOU EVER TAKE ADVANTAGE OF SAKURA-CHAN EVER AGAIN, I'LL KI-Mn mnnm mmnmm!!!!!" Kakashi placed a hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Ne, Hokage-sama, may I borrow my student before you put her to work later on?" The little crinkle in Kakashi's visible eye told that he was smiling, but Sakura doubted that it was a happy smile..

"Actually, Hatake, I'll have to speak with her first," Tsunade turned to the others, "As for why I requested all of you, I believe that you three," She looked towards Tora, Umeko, and Isamu,"were sent here to be trained?"

"Hai." The three answered in unison.

"Yes, well, here are your new sensei's, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hatake Kakashi."

"WHAT!?? But, Baa-chan, why us?!" Naruto finally got the hand off of his mouth.

"Shut up moron, let her explain." Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Sasuke-teme! You know you don't want to do it either! And I AM NOT A MORON, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"SASUKE-TEME!"

Tsunade cleared her throat,"Ahem."

"Hn."

"You bast-mn!" Once again, Kakashi was there to save the day, from Naruto's big mouth.

"I'm getting too old for this,"Tsunade rubbed her temples," I chose you all because of your skills,and also there hasn't been some missions for awhile, in that time, you will train these three. They will be staying for about a month." She sighed and picked up a few papers.

"Isamu Sanada will be trained under Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi smiled, _Time for payback_. "Umeko Tsuda will be trained by Naruto. And Tora will be with Sasuke." Tsunade looked around and found a bottle of sake, popped it open and began drinking. Everyone sweatdropped. "And as for Sakura," She took a big gulp of sake," she will continue helpin' with the hosipital." And another." She will also,"Another"be helping the three of you," She turned to the Oto nins and greedily swallowed more sake. "settle in."

"Shisou, you shouldn't drink so much." Sakura worried that her teacher was going to pass out due to the fact that she was already on to her third bottle.

"Nothin's wrong Saku-ra haha," She took another swing, "Now your dismiss'd cept Saku. Fourth bottle.

"H-hai, " All of Konoha knew when Tsunade got drunk, it meant mood swings were coming, and that was bad.

"What ever old lady, we're out." Team Suzu turned to leave.

Tsunade twiched, and twiched and twiched,"O-Old lady? OLD LADY! YOU DISREPECTFUL BRATS! GEETTT OOOUUUUTTTT!!!!" She picked up the closest thing to throw at them, unfortunately, it was a foot tall, glass antique lamp, that looked really expensive. "Damn it! The brat's broke my lamp! YOU'LL PAY!" She screamed into the air.

Slowly and quitely Sakura backed away, and ran out the door. Talking with a drunk Tsunade was suicide. When she was out the door, Tsunade passed out from too much alcohol.

* * *

Yeah, sucky chap, sorry, but it'll be about a week until I can update because the family's going on a vacation, so sorry! I promise the next chap will be better! 


End file.
